The Serpent and the Raven
by Darth's Daughter
Summary: Raven meets Severus Snape when a family friend invites her to a ball. She never anticipated that they would become coworkers, friends, and maybe... something more? Please R&R! Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

The Serpant and the Raven

Snape was not enjoying himself at the ball he had been forced to attend at the Ministry of Magic. He had no idea why he had allowed his collegues to convince him to come, but he wished very dearly he hadn't. He stood against the wall, a glass of wine in his hand that he had no interest in drinking, and hoped it would end soon. He almost groaned when he saw Albus Dumbledore coming toward him, no doubt to tell him he should dance with one of the young ladies present. "Severus!" Albus joyfully put a hand on the younger man's arm. "There is someone here I want you to meet. She is a truly delightful woman." He turned to the crowd near the wall. "Raven! Over here." With obvious reluctance, a young woman in a dark blue gown pushed herself off the wall she'd been leaning on and came over. "Raven, this is Severus Snape, the Potions Master at my school."

The woman looked at Severus, no emotion on her face. "Raven. Raven Roth."

Severus shook her hand as he looked her over. She was very unusual looking, with her pale grey skin, violet hair and eyes, and the red gem on her forehead. He supposed she was pretty enough, but he didn't see why Albus had wanted to introduce her. "Raven's mother was a dear friend of mine, and I hate to see the two of you not enjoying yourselves. The two of you should be dancing!" He gently pushed th two wallflowers toward the dance floor.

Raven looked at Severus. "He won't leave us alone until we do." She offered her hand. "One dance won't kill me. You?"

Severus considered it a moment before taking her hand. "I suppose it is unavoidable." He led his new dance partner to the floor and put his hand on the young woman's thin waist.

As they danced, Raven looked up at the taller man. "So, you're a Potions Master? I understand it's a very complex branch of magic. I never had the opportunity to study it, but it seems quite facinating."

Severus smirked. "It is excedingly complicated, and requires great precision and focus. Many potions leave little to no margin for error. It is a very difficult branch of magic, and few can master it."

"Impressive."

Severus looked at her, considering her emotionless demeanor. "Are you always so... cold?"

She regarded him. "It is both choice, and necessity. I have reasons for being the way I am. We all do." She shrugged. "We all have our secrets, our demons. I respect yours, so you respect mine."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Very well. Tell me something else about yourself then."

She thought a moment. "I love to read, I hate noise, and the only reason I'm here is because Albus made me."

Severus smirked. "My fellow professors talked me into it. Something about me needing to get out more."

"Albus said the same thing. He also said there was someone he wanted me to meet. Can you say conspiracy?"

They both shot a glare at where Dumbledore was beaming at them. "He does tend to meddle."

"He's always been like that. My mother told me that he was always trying to set her up. Kinda like he's trying to do to us." She smirked slightly. "I suppose old habits die hard."

"Obviously."

Over the course of the night, Severus enjoyed speaking to Raven, though they refused to let Dumbledore make them dnace again. They talked about books they'd read, times they'd been annoyed with their peers, and potions. At the end of the night, they assumed they were saying good bye forever, never imagining they'd see each other again. Little did they know, each had a part to play in the other's future.

(AN: Please forgive any OOC's, and if you have any flames, please make it constructive.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Serpent and the Raven

Severus Snape entered the enterance hall, on his way to enjoy one of the last half-way quiet meal before the term, but was stopped when he heard Minerva Mcgonagall talking to Pomona Sprout about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "I must say," Pomona was saying. "She is the most unusual person I've ever seen, and I work with Hagrid. I asked her this morning why she dyed her hair that color, but she told me it was naturally violet."

"She is quite unusual," Minerva agreed. "I cannot say I've ever seen anyone with grey skin before."

Severus stopped. "Did you say grey skin?"

Minerva jumped and turned to glare at the Head of Slytherin. "Is eavesdropping your newest hobby?"

Knowing he wouldn't get any information if he snapped back, he kept his voice as pleasant as possible when he replied, "I happened to overhear."

Pomona, always a friendly, gentle soul, smiled at her fellow professor. "Yes, we did say she has grey skin. I think her name is Raven Roth. She should be along soon." She looked toward the stairs. "Ah, here she comes now." Severus looked, and sure enough, Raven Roth was decending the marble staircase, looking almost the same as when he'd met her two years previously, apart from her hair was longer, pulled back loosely in a ribbon, and intsead of her evening gown she wore a dark blue robe, cinched tightly around her waist with a wide black belt. "Raven, over here."

The young woman approached, giving the smallest of smiles when she saw the Potions Master. "Hello again, Severus. How long has it been? Two years?"

"I believe so."

Minerva looked at the American woman in surprise. "You have met Severus before?"

"Yes, Albus introduced us at a ball a little over two years ago. I must say his conversation was the only thing that made all the crowds and noise bearable."

Minerva shook her head. "Roth, you are a kind woman, and very intelligent, but you are easily the most unusual person I have ever met"

Raven smiled. "You have no idea." She smirked at Severus. "I suppose I'll see you later." She turned and continued on her way to the library.

Pomona smiled at Severus. "So you did have a good time at that ball."

"No, it was bearable. If you will excuse me." As he went to breakfast, he couldn't help but wonder about this unusual American woman. She was very unusual, but he found her charming. She was intelligent, witty, rather pretty... he shook himself mentally. What was he doing? She was nobody, just an American woman who was now his coworker. Nothing more. She would probably leave at the end of the year, like most Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. These thoughts were pointless. Dismissing any further thoughts of the woman, he sat at his usual seat and began to eat.

Raven looked through the books on the shelves, looking for anything on Dark Creatures, so she could better cover them in her class. She overlooked those on demons, as she, naturally, had the most intimate knowledge of them. As she looked, she examined the circumstances that had lead to her to this job. There was, of course, her former teammates' discovery of her heritage when she was 17. There was also the fact that after the end of the world incident, her friends had acted as though she was a bomb, ready to explode at the slightest provokation. She endured this for twelve years, but then her brothers had come and attacked the city. After that, it was only a matter of time before her team, formerly the Teen Titans, now just the Titans, asked her to leave. The Demoness had had no choice but to turn to the only friend she had outside of the Titans, Albus Dumbledore, and he had offered her this job, which she had gratefully accepted.

So here she was, preparing to teach young witches and wizards, many of them probably snot-nosed brats who'd never had to do anything hard in their lives, others who'd had lives almost as hard as hers. She pondered this as she took down several books and prepared to leave, before she noticed something: a book on the basics of potion-making. It was a branch of magic that fascinated her more than most, so she took that book as well, for a little light reading later. She allowed her thoughts to drift as the vulture-like librarian checked out her books. Though unsurprising, it had been nice to see Severus Snape again. He was very clever, and their sense of humor was very similar. He had also been very kind to her. She was sure they'd be friends. She had to admit, she did find him very charming... she shook her head. She was being silly. It was impossible for her to be with anyone. Even with her father's influence gone, she must remain completely closed off emotionally, in case her emotions could still send her powers out of control. She couldn't allow herself even begin to feel anything other than professional friendship with anyone.

As she left, she decided she would try to be friends with all her collegues, but reminded herself strictly that she must not allow herself to develop anything beyond that for any one, here or anywhere else. She began reading her potions book as she walked, never imagining that keeping up her usual emotionless demeanor would become increasigly dificult soon enough.

(AN: I hope I'm doing well. This story is proving really easy to write. Please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

The Serpent and the Raven

Raven stood in front of her first ever class, trying to ignore that many of the scrawny first year Griffindors were giving her odd looks. "Hi, I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Roth. In this class, I will teach you how to identify and combat Dark creatures, the theories behind some forms of Dark Magic, and the theory behind spells to defend yourselves against them. Any questions about the class aims?"

One small boy raised his hand. "P-professor? Why do you have purple hair and grey skin?"

Raven took a deep breath. "It's because of my unusual heritage. My mother was a witch, but my father was... not human. That's all you need to know. Any questions actually about the class?"

A girl raised her hand. "Will we use magic?"

Raven regarded her. "We'll have to see how much I can trust you kids. That will be determined by your behavior both inside and outside my classroom. If there's nothing else, we will move on to our lesson." Raven spent the rest of the lesson covering Hags and Vampires, and how to identify them. Her class was overall well behaved, but hse did have to tell off a few giggling girls and two boys who were talking about Quidditch. She'd ended up giving the boys detention when they talked back to her, and told them to be there that Saturday to help her set up and clean existing tanks and cages for various creatures. The boys argued that they were going to watch the Griffindor Quidditch practice, but she bluntly told them she didn't care. When the period was over, she sat on the edge of her desk and sighed. Teaching was going to take time to get used to.

At dinner after a long day of trying to teach ignorant, insolent teenagers how to brew moderately simple (in his opinion) potions, Severus was almost happy to see Raven in the seat next to his. Finally, someone half-way intelligent to talk to. He sat and began to greet her, but stopped when she looked up to face him. Her hair had come loose from the severe braid she'd had it in that morning, and she looked utterly exhasted. "You look aweful," he told her bluntly.

She grimaced. "It's going to take me a while to get used to teaching. At my old job I just sat around and read a book until I was needed." She shrugged. "It's a change, but I'll get used to it. I always do."

Severus smirked. "Teaching can be a trial. Many students have little more on their minds than sports, dates, and gossip."

Raven smirked. "That is the unfortunate truth. Honestly, you'd think they'd have better things to think and talk about. I was never allowed to even think of those things."

Severus enjoyed speaking to Raven as they ate, comparing their students thus far and dicipline techniques. They left the Great Hall together, but had to stop short when they saw two boys with their wands out and pointed at each other. Severus stepped forward so that he was between the two boys, forcing them to lower their wands. He looked at the blond boy with a green tie. "Explain," he ordered.

"He attacked me, Professor," the boy immediately cried.

"He was picking on Hermione!" the other boy, a black haired child protested. Severus grit his teeth. He was constantly breaking up fights between these boys, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

He was about to just give Potter detention, as usual, when Raven stepped forward, looking between the boys. "Well, if you both have two different stories, we'll call on a witness from a different house and year." She turned to face a young girl, obviously several years below the two boys, wearing a yellow scarf to mark her as a Hufflepuff. "Young lady, what happened here?"

The girl swallowed hard. "I didn't see all of it, Professor. I just heard him-" She nodded at Malfoy. "call her-" nodded toward a bushy-haired girl, Hermione Granger, standing nearby. "a Mudblood, then Harry pulled out his wand, then the blonde boy pulled out his, and then you walked in to stop them."

Raven nodded and turned to Severus. "Well, I think these boys are equally guilty. Would you like me to handle punishment?"

Feeling a bit of resentment, Severus glared at the meddling woman. "Draco is in my house, Roth. I will handle his punishment." He put a hand on the young Slytherin's shoulder and led him away.

Raven had no idea why Severus had gotten so angry, but when he was gone she got on with her job. "Young man, could you tell me your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Well, Potter, as admirable as your defense of your friend was, you still broke the rules, and must be punished. Sunday you will come to my office at five o'clock, not a moment later. Next time, come to me or another teacher. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor," the boy murmered, looking resentful.

Raven nodded. "Then I shall take my leave. She turned on her heel and walked toward her office. As she studied her lesson plan for the next day and began to decide on what to have Potter do for his detention Sunday, she couldn't help but wonder, how had she insulted Severus Snape so badly he'd refered to her by her surname? She resolved to ask him the next day and, if she deemed it appropriate, apologize.

(AN: How am I doing so far? Feedback is always appreciated.)


	4. Chapter 4

The Serpent and the Raven

Raven found that as the week went on, teaching got easier, but Snape still acted cold to her. She asked him what she had done, but he simply told her to leave him alone. She decided to do as he wished, and began to spend her free time with Pomona Sprout. The two women had become fast friends, and were often seen talking in the staff room over their lesson plans. She also began to get the hang of teaching, with a little advice from Pomona, and had had no reason to give anyone else detention.

By Friday, she was reasonably sure she could handle teaching. Her first few classes went well. Her last class of the day was the Griffindor seventh years. The first person who entered her class was someone she knew: Harry Potter. (AN: I know it doesn't fit with the books and movies for Harry and his friends to be there and Dumbledore alive, but this was the best time I could come up with.) With him was the bushy-haired girl he'd been defending, and a red-haired boy with freckles. The girl pulled her friends to the front desks, making Raven smirk for a moment before wiping it away. She wanted her classes to know from the begining that she was strict and no-nonsense, and it wouldn't help that image if the first thing her students saw was a smirk on her gave the same begining speach she'd given all her classes and asked if there were any questions. When there were none, she turned to the board. "I'm going to teach you things in this class a few things you would never learn from another teacher. Some things are so rare, you will probably never face them outside my classroom. However, it is best to be prepared, on the unlikely chance you do. Our first class..." She took a deep breath, commiting herself. "Will be on Demons." She used her powers to write the word on the blackboard. "Who can tell me a few basic things about demons?"

Potter's bushy-haired girlfriend raised her hand. Raven pointed at her. "Name and answer."

"Hermione Granger. Demons are the most evil, vicious, and dangerous of Dark creatures. They have no morals, and are mindless killers."

Raven looked at the girl a moment. "You are partly right. Demons are vicious, and the purebloods are evil. On the other hand, they are not mindless murderers with no morals. They have their own, very strict traditions and moral codes. Blood is incredibly important to demons. No matter how much a Demon hates its offspring, it expects undying loyalty. To break even the simplest of traditions is considered the height of treason, and if the offender is pureblood, the penalty is death. Half-blood descendants of Demons are often more like their other half than their Demon half. If a Half-blood breaks the traditions, he or she is banished from the Demon home dimension, and will be executed if they return. Demons do kill with little provocation, but when a Demon kills, he or she was provoked. Half-bloods are usually normal people in most ways, having two sides. Their demon side will usually only emerge when they're extremely angry or feeling intense hatred. Under most circumstances, a Half-blood Demon is not very different from a normal human or whatever their other half is." She looked around the class. "Any questions so far?"

One boy raised his hand. "Why would anyone marry a demon? Why are there even half-bloods?"

Raven felt her heart clench. "Sometimes, when people are depressed, they turn to Satanic cults, and through them become the mates of Demons. Other times, a Demon will take a human form to take a mate. Most commonly, Demons trick their non-demon mates, but occasionally there is consent on the other being's part. It depends on the situation." She looked around. "Anyone else?"

Granger raised her hand. "How do you know so much about Demon Traditions? I've read the book you assigned three times, and other books on Demons, but I've never read about any of these things."

Raven turned to her blackboard. "That shall be explained at a later time. Moving on." She continued with her lesson, covering the basics of Demon traditions. At the end of her lesson, Raven wrote the homework assignment on the board. "You will read the prophecy on page twenty of your books, and write an essay on your interpretation of it. There is no minimum length, but you must explain thoroughly why you interpret the prophecy that way. If someone in this get it correct, I will answer Granger's question about how I know so much about Demons." With that, Raven dismissed her class, hoping no one would get the answer right.

(AN: Should someone get the answer right? Should Raven approach Severus, or the other way around? Tell me what you want to happen. I always like to know what my readers think.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Serpent and the Raven

Sunday morning, Raven was walking back to her office from the library, where she'd been since approximately four AM, her nose buried in the book.

Severus had his favorite potions book out, and was on his way to the library to return a few books he'd borrowed. He was focusig intently on the ingredients for a nice, complex potion to assign to his seventh years, when he was stopped by something, or someone, crashing into him, knocking him back a step and making him drop his books. "Damn!" he swore. He looked up and saw...

Raven was very absorbed in her book until she collided, hard, with someone tall. The collision sent her stumbling back a few steps, and her books went flying. "Damn," she cried, about the same time the man she'd run into said the exact same thing. She froze. She knew that voice. She looked up and saw...

Severus was startled to see Roth there, but quickly brushed it off, leaning down to pick up his books. "You should watch where you're going," he snapped.

"You're one to talk," she hissed, obviously angry.

Raven had to grit her teeth hard to keep her anger toward Snape under control. She quickly began gathering up her books, as Snape did the same. she reached for the book she'd been reading before the collision, and froze.

Severus noticed a potions book on the ground and assumed it was one of his. He reached for it, and froze when his hand closed on, not the had spine of a book, but a soft, warm, grey hand.

Raven couldn't think straight with her hand enclosed in Snape's. She looked up and unintentionally met his (very attractive) black eyes.

Too many thoughts to process went through Severus's mind as his eyes met Roth's lovely violet eyes. They maintained the eye contact for a few moments before hurriedly looking away. Severus quickly released her hand and grabbed the book instead. "Is this yours?"

"Y-yes, that's mine." he handed it to her, and she accepted it with a nod of thanks.

Raven accepted her book, nodding her thanks, and tried to think of what to say to him. She was annoyed he'd been ignoring her, but she had to admit, she had liked being almost-friends with him. Besides, if they were on speaking terms again, moments like this wouldn't be so damn _awkward_! Finally, she had to break the silence. "Look, whatever I di to upset you, I'm sorry," she said, just as Severus spoke.

Severus tried to come up with something to say to Roth. Damn, this was so _awkward_! The silence was thicker than a congealed potion, so he finally had to break it. "Miss Roth I regret my clod treament of you and would like to be on speaking terms again," he said, just as Roth spoke, appologizing to him for upseting him. They looked at each other, both startled. They stared at each other for a moment.

Then the corner of Raven's mouth twitched, as iff she were restraining a smile. "Why don't we both just forget it, Severus?"

Severus allowed himself the smallest of smirks. "That sound agreeable." he inclined his head. "I shall see you at breakfast, Raven."

Raven nodded to Severus before continuing on to her office. When she was certain no one could see her, she allowed herself the smallest of smiles. She was back on speaking terms with Severus, and now she didn't have to endure that frosty silence at meals. She had her friend back, and that made her happier than she would ever admit.

(AN: I experimented with this new writing style because I thought it fit the situation very well. Thanks to enchantedforest33 for your support, praise, and for giving me the idea for this chapter. As usual, please review, and if there's something you'd like to see, let me know and it may come up later in the story.)


	6. Chapter 6

The Serpent and the Raven

Raven looked over the papers her Griffindor seventh years, certain no one got the right answer. She looked over the first paper. _The demon Scath will use this rock called the gem to do something bad. _Pathetic. Most of the papers followed that format, they thought the Gem was a stone, not a girl. Even the Granger girl, dispite her apparent intelligence and well-written paper, got it wrong. She felt an overwhelming sense of relief, until she read the last paper, by a young man named Neville Longbottom. _I think that maybe the term "the Gem" is used to obscure what the Portal really is. I think perhaps Scath chose a human woman and forced her to bear his offspring, creating the Gem to be his portal. _The paper went on to explain how he'd come up with the answer, but Raven didn't need to read any more. Someone had gotten the answer right. The next day, she would have to tell the Griffindors what she was.

Raven watched the Griffindor seventh years file into her class, dreading having to reveal the truth to them. _I never should have made that promise. It was a risk I shouldn't have taken. I am never gambling like this again. _She began passing back the papers after the last student sat down. She supressed a smirk at Granger's look of horror when she saw the A on her paper, Potter's look of delight at his E, and Longbottmom's look of utter shock at his O. (For those who don't remember from the books, the grades from best to worst are: O, E, A, P, D, and T.) Raven stood in front of the class. "I must confess, I am surprised. Someone actually got the answer right. This is the only class that someone got the answer right. Longbottom, you did an excellent job. Twenty points to Griffindor." She took a deep breath, wishing with all her heart she hadn't been so rash with this. "Now, as I promised, I will explain how I know so much about demons. I know, because my father was a Demon." She ignored the gasps of shock, the looks of horror, and the fact Longbottom had fallen out of his chair. "I don't get along with my father, and he hates me, and I was banished from his dimension when I was seventeen. I've broken almost all Demon traditions, and the only one I haven't shattered into a million pieces is marrying a non-demon. Instead I broke the tradition that states that a half-demon female must be married by the time she comes of age." She looked around. "Any questions?"

Of course, Granger's hand was first in the air. "Does the Headmaster know?"

Raven barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "Yes he does. He and my mother were good friends, and he was the one she went to went to when my father left her and she found out she was pregnant. He was also close friends with my grandparents."

Longbottom's hand raised tentatively. "How much does your Demon half affect your personality?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "So you basically want to know if I'm a vicious mass murderer." Raven had pity on the poor kid squirming in his seat, and granted him the smallest of smiles. "My heritage has little effect on my personality. The only thing affected is that I have unusual powers, which are controled by emotions. How much my emotions affect my powers has diminished since I was banished, but I still need to keep careful control over my emotions." Longbottom relaxed and returned her slight smile with a small grin. She swallowed the smile and looked around. "Anyone else?"

A boy named Dean Thomas raised his hand. "Who was your father? Is he someone we may have to read about?"

Raven tensed, but remembered that every book on demons in existence, even hers, only refered to her father as Scath. "His name is Trigon. He is very influential, but he rarely appears in books, if ever. You will probably never read his name." She drew herself to her full height. "If there's nothing else, let's get on with the lesson." The class was, understandably, unable to focus on the lesson, but Raven cut them some slack. It's not every day one finds out their teacher is half Demon. She gave out homework and watched her students leave, praying she wouldn't regret her hasty promise _too_ much.

The weekend passed without a hitch. She talked with Severus, their friendship became stronger, and she began to learn the basics of potion making. She thought maybe she had underestimated the Griffindors, and nothing bad would happen. Wishful thinking.

Starting Monday morning, every class she taught asked if the rumors they'd heard were true and she was half Demon. She ended up giving approximately 40% of her students detention because of the rude remarks they made to her about her heritage, and all houses lost a substantial number of points. The worst was the Slytherin seventh years. The second everyone was seated, Draco Malfoy had his hand in the air. "Is it true you're a Demon?"

"Half," Raven corrected.

Malfoy sneered. "In _my_ opinion, filthy half-breeds like you shouldn't be allowed to teach purebloods like us." Many Slytherins sneered in agreement.

"No one asked your opinion," Raven replied coldly. "Now, for today's lesson-"

"Y'know, I always knew Dumbledore was bonkers, but this takes the cake," Malfoy interrupted loudly. "Dangerous creatures like you shouldn't be allowed at this school!"

Raven clenched her fist and grit her teeth, biting back an angry reply. "Ten points from Slytherin. Keep your mouth shut unless you are answering a question for the class."

Malfoy looked outraged. "How dare you, you filthy half-breed!"

Raven took a deep breath to calm herself. "Detention, Malfoy. This Friday, six o'clock."

Malfoy stood up. "My father will hear about this! He'll make sure you're sacked!"

"I'm trembling," she deadpanned. "One more word and I'll take fifty points from Slytherin."

Malfoy shook with anger, but sat down, obviously comforting himself with thoughts of her getting fired. Raven continued to class, wondering how much more of this she's have to take.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sepent and the Raven

Severus sat in his office late, finishing up his lesson plan, when he felt a sharp burn in his left arm. With a twinge of unease, he pulled on his Death Eater robes and mask out and slipped out of the castle quickly and quietly. Once he was outside the Hogwarts grounds, he Disaperated, reappearing outside of an elegant house. He knocked and was shown into a meeting room Narissa Malfoy, where his fellow Death Eaters were gathered, and the Dark Lord himself sat at the head of the table. Severus sat in his usual place at the Dark Lord's right hand. With his followers assembled, the Dark Lord began to speak. "A new and powerful enemy has joined Dumbledore," he hissed. "Lucius, tell us what you've learned."

Lucius Malfoy spoke up from halfway down the left side of the table. "My son wrote me yesterday, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is not human. Her name is Roth, and she is half-Demon."

Severus stiffened. Raven? Half-Demon?! Why hadn't she told him?! How could he ever trust a Demon?! He snapped his attention back to the meeting as the Dark Lord began to speak. "This woman could be a problem." He looked to Severus. "See to it she is not a threat."

Severus nodded. "As you wish, my Lord." The rest of the meeting passed in a blur of orders and progress reports, and soon Severus was back in his office at the school.

As he changed into his normal robes, he decided that, late or not, he had to speak to Raven. He went straight to her office and knocked loudly. The door opened and Raven came out, fully awake. "Oh, hello Severus," she greeted him, a small smile on her face. "Come on in." She stood aside for Severus to walk in and closed the door. "You really have perfect timing. I just finished that book you lent me. Thanks again for that. She gestured to one of the comfortable armchairs she'd furnished her office with as she sat in one herself. "So, what brings you here so late?"

Severus glared at her, making her drop her smile. "Is it true you're half-Demon?" he demanded.

Raven suddenly looked very tired. "Yes," she admitted wearily. "My father was a Demon, and my mother was a human member of a cult that worshiped him." She looked at him, her worry clear on her face. "How did you find out?"

That is none of your concern," he snapped. "Why did you tell the students, and not me."

Raven glared at him, her usual fighting spirit returning. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I had enough on my plate with the students! Maybe because I was afraid to lose my friend! Ever think of that?!"

Severus stood, furious. "Well you were right to worry. I could never trust a half-Demon _freak_!"

Raven flinched as if he had hit her. "Get. Out," she ordered, trying to maintain her usual monotone, but unable to hide the sound of her supressed tears. When he didn't move, she stood, her eyes glowing white, her hair and dressing gown billowing in a non-existent gale. "GET OUT!" she shouted, throwing the book she'd borrowed from Severus at him. He left the room quickly, the door slamming shut behind him. Still angry, he turned on his heel and walked away, ignoring the small sob he'd heard behind the closed door before he moved away.

Severus woke up the next morning and wondered why in the name of all things holy he felt so awful. Then he remembered the events of the previous night. He'd told himself he'd imagined it, but now, in the harsh light of morning, he could not deny the truth. He had made Raven Roth cry. He shook his head. Why did he care? She was a Demon, not to be trusted. He told himself that her feelings were no longer his concern, and he almost believed himself.

In the Great Hall, there was an unwelcome, familiar face. Dolores Umbrige, former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and High Inquisitor. And she was sitting in Raven's chair. When he took his seat, he sent her a glare. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, rather rudely.

"Manners," the irritating toad chided. "I'm back as Hogwarts High Inquisitor and substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Where is Raven?"

"That half-breed oaf probably found teaching too difficult," she sneered.

Snape wanted to slap the woman. Raven wasn't an oaf! She was brilliant! How dare that woman judge her for being a half-breed! _ But aren't you doing the same thing? _a small voice in the back of his head asked. He had to admit, the voice was right. He'd liked Raven perfectly well before he knew about her father, but last night he'd treated her badly. And who was he to judge? He'd done terrible things, but what had she done? Nothing, she just had a Demon for a father, and now his damn concience was driving him crazy. He had to talk to her, but what the hell could he say after making her cry? She was the woman who never laughed, never cried, rarely gave a true smile, and he'd made her cry. No wonder he'd woken up feeling bad. It was Saturday, so he had no classes. After breakfast, he had to talk to her.

Severus stood in front of Raven's office for the second time in as many days, trying to force himself to knock on the door. Finally, he knocked, firmly, three times. When there was no answer, he called, "Raven, it's Severus. Can I talk to you, please?"

There was a pause, then the door cracked open, revealing a hostile violet eye. "What do you want?"

"Raven, I am sorry I said what I did. None of it was true, and I was wrong to say it. I am truly sorry I hurt you."

The door opned wider to reveal Raven, still in her dressing gown, giving him a cold glare. "Why should I even listen to what you say?"

Severus thought of how he could prove the truth of his words to her, and, unable to think of anything else, pulled her into a gentle hug, making her stiffen in surprise. "I am truly sorry. You have become my best friend, and I don't want that to change."

Raven relaxed and Severus released her. She smiled up at him, something he didn't recognize in her eyes.. "I'm glad you understand. I didn't like hiding the truth, I just didn't want anyone to hate or fear me."

"Why did you tell the students the truth?"

She moved aside so he could enter her office. When he was inside and the door was shut, she replied, "A student asked how I knew so much about Demons. I decided to issue a challenge I didn't think anyone could pass. There's this prophecy, one that no one, even the monks of my home dimension could decipher until half of it had come to pass. I said that if anyone could get it right, I'd explain how I knew so much. I thought no one could get it right, but someone did, probably guessing, but I couldn't break my promise. Of course, even though I only told the Griffindor seventh years, it spread throughout the whole school. How did you find out?"

"Draco told me." Severus didn't like lying, but he couldn't tell her he was a Death Eater.

"Trying to make you mad at me again? He threatened to tell his father too."

Severus smiled, glad they were back to normal, if not closer.

(AN: Sorry it took me awhile to update. I had major writers block. Thank you enchantedforest33 for all your help. I couldn't have done this without your advice. As always, please review.)


	8. Chapter 8

The Serpent and the Raven

Raven went to the guest quarters Umbrige was using and knocked. "Come in," called a sickeningly sweet voice that sent waves of revulsion throught the Demon's body. She opened the door and entered. Umbrige looked up and a nasty look of shock crossed her face, giving Raven immense satisfaction. "Oh, Professor Roth. You look... better since I say you this morning."

"Yes, I am better. My personal matter was resolved. I won't need you to fill in on Monday after all."

Umbrige looked unhappy, but nodded. "Very well. But you understand this means you'll be one of the first I inspect."

"I can hardly wait," Raven deadpanned, walking out of the room.

Raven's third class Monday was Ravenclaw sixth years, the class that had taken the news about her heritage the best. One student in particular, Luna Lovegood, had said it was exciting and interesting. When Umbrige came in for the inspection, Raven pretended nothing unusual was happening. She called roll, as usual, and began her lesson. She hadn't finished her first sentence when she was interrupted by a tiny _Hem hem!_ Raven glanced at her. "Yes," she hissed threateningly.

"I assume you got my note giving the time and date of your inspection?"

"Yes, I got that pink abomination. Is there a point to this interuption? Because if not I would thank you to be quiet and let me teach. I will answer any questions after the class is over." Umbrige looked outraged and began scribbling on her clipboard. Raven ignored her and continued the lesson, learning the characteristics of a basilisk. The class went exceptionally smoothly, and every question she asked was answered correctly, as she had expected from a room full of Ravenclaws. At the end of the lesson, Umbrige walked up to the desk. "Am I right in assuming this is your first year here?"

"Yes."

"And how do you think of the way things are run here?"

"I'm happy with things here. Dumbledore's as great a man as my mother discribed when I was a child, and I've made good friends here, friends who don't mind that I'm a half-breed."

"Ah yes, you're half-Demon, aren't you? How would you say that has affected your temperment?"

"It means I have to control my emotions to control my unusual brand of magic. I never laugh, cry, or lose my temper. I rarely smile, I get irritated frquently, but I keep careful control. Enough information for you?"

Umbrige scribbled on her clipboard, looking unhappy, and left. Raven smirked. She was certain Umbrige was ticked off she had nothing bad to write about Raven's teaching tecniques. She got ready for her next class, not giving the inspection another thought.

Raven stared at the disgustingly pink note. On probation. She, Raven Roth, was on probation. It was because she was a half-breed, she knew it. She wasn't going to stand for this. She sent a note to Luna Lovegood. She was going to get revenge.

Luna walked into Umbrige's office. "Professor? There's a Nargle infestation in the girl's toilet on the fourth floor."

Umbrige, though not certain what a Nargle was, immediately went to the toilet in question, Luna hot on her heels. She walked in, and looked around. She turned to tell Luna there was nothing there, but she was faced with a closed door. "What's wrong, Dolores?"

Umbrige turned to see Raven Roth, her face half-concealed by a hood. "Roth! What is the meaning of this!"

Roth pushed herself off the wall she'd been leaning on and opened her eyes. Umbrige let out a squeek. Roth had four eyes! Not only that, they were _glowing RED_! "What's the matter?" She raised her hand, which was enveloped in a black energy, and pinned Umbrige to the wall. When the shorter woman whimpered, Roth gave a cold, harsh laugh. "Afraid of the dark?" She leaned close to the terrified woman. "You will take me off probation, and stay out of my way, or I will see to it your worst nightmares come true. Am I clear?" When Umbrige nodded, Roth vanished, and the door opened, revealing Luna and her big smile. "Are the Nargles gone?"

(AN: I hope you find this as funny as I do. As usual, R&R, and I'll update again soon.)


	9. Chapter 9

The Sepent and the Raven

Severus sat in yet another Death Eater meeting, waiting for the last of the Death Eaters to arrive. Soon, everyone was seated, and Voldemort turned to Severus. "What is your progress with the Demon?"

"Raven Roth is no threat. She has told me that she intends to stay out of this war as much as possible. She says she intends only to protect those she cares for, not actively participate."

"And who would she protect?"

"Any students in her care, Pomona Sprout, a professor at the school, and myself."

"You, Severus?" Lucius asked, unable to conceal the sneer in his voice.

"In order to insure she was no threat, I had to get close to her."

Voldemort looked hard at Severus. "I don't like this. I need her on our side, or eliminated. Am I clear?"

Severus carefully concealed his fear for his friend. "Yes, my Lord."

...

Severus changed quickly and hurried to Raven's office. He knocked loudly, and in moments Raven had opened the door. She smiled when she saw him, but quickly frowned. "Severus, what's wrong? You look awful." She quickly opened the door the rest of the way and took his hands. "You're cold as ice! Come in." She pulled him toward an armchair near the fire, using her powers to close the door. "Sit down. What happened."

Severus took a deep breath. She was going to hate him. How could someone so good and kind as her care for a terrible creature like him? She couldn't. But for her safety, he had to tell her. "Raven, I'm a Death Eater. I work under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a double agent."

Raven looked into his eyes, her own soft and unchanged in their worry. "Ok, so you're a Death Eater. What happened to upset you so much?"

Severus was startled. "You're not angry?"

"Of course not. Death Eater or not, you're my best friend. You forget, I'm staying neutral in this war. I'm just going to protect my friends and students. Now, what brought you here tonight?"

Severus swallowed. "The Dark Lord knows you're half-Demon. One of the Death Eater's sons wrote and told them, and they told Him. He asked me to make sure you were no threat to him, so tonight I told him you intend to remain neutral."

"And I do."

"But that isn't good enough for him. He wants me to either get you on his side, or-" he broke off, swallowed, and continued. "Or kill you."

Raven shrugged. "Well then, I'll join you. You're a double agent, I can do the same."

Severus looked into her violet eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Raven gave a rare, genuine smile. "Come on, it's me. What could happen?"

Severus smiled at his dear friend. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

...

Severus wrote to Lucius to set up a time and place for Raven to meet the Dark Lord, and a meeting was set up at Malfoy Manor on a Saturday evening, and it would be a formal occassion for all of the Death Eaters. On the night of the event, Severus approached Raven's room, wearing elegant black dress robes, and knocked. When she opened the door, he was shocked. She wore a dark violet strapless dress with a slim silver sash around her hips, silver and sapphire earrings, and silver bracelets on each wrist. Her long hair had been curled and attractively held back by a silver raven-shaped barrette with sapphire eyes. She gave a small smile and motioned him in. "I'm almost ready. I'm just having a little trouble with this necklace."

Severus looked at the sapphire-encrusted necklace on her desk and picked it up. "I'll do it. We can't be late." Raven turned her back and severus slid the necklace into place and fastened the clasp. When he did, his fingers brushed the soft, silky skin of her shoulders, making him freeze up for a moment. It had just fully hit him how beautiful she was! She turned to look at him, that _something_ in her eyes she'd had when he'd hugged her a few weeks previously. He looked deep into those dazzling violet eyes and allowed his hand to caress her cheek, and her hand reached up to stroke his hair. He cupped her face in one hand as his other arm snaked around her tiny waist and leaned forward. "Raven..."

Their lips were mere centimeters apart when a male voice intterupted. "Really, Raven? You choose _that_ over getting back together with _me_?!"

The moment shattered, and Raven pulled away with an angry growl. "Malchior."

She crossed the room to one of her many bookshelves and took down a large white book. She gave it a distainful look and dropped it on the floor. "Ouch. Again, Raven? You have a nasty temper."

"Your fault, not mine." She turned back to Severus. "Come on, let's go." She seemed to notice he wanted to ask about the talking book, she added, "Ex-boyfriend. I'll explain later."

Severus nodded and offered his arm, hoping that later that night, perhaps he could get that moment back. He had been telling himself it couldn't be so, but now he couldn't deny the truth: he, Severus Snape, was in love with Raven Roth.


	10. Chapter 10

The Serpent and the Raven

Raven was nervous about the Death Eater party, but that wasn't what was making her heart pound. It was what had happened between her and Severus. She'd been nursing a crush on him for a while, but she never imagined he'd feel the same way. So much for nothing beyond friendship.

At the party, the Death Eaters were all rather cold and aloof. At least, until she met the Dark Lord himself. When he saw her, his eyes narrowed. "Ah, Miss Roth. Our... Neutral party."

She forced herself to give a friendly smile. "Formerly neutral. I've decided to join you."

The Dark Lord gave a smile. A cold smile reminisent of Trigon, but a smile none the less. "Excellent. In that case, enjoy the party my dear."

As soon as the Dark Lord gave his approval, the Death Eaters became considerably warmer, and she soon had three offers to dance. She looked to Severus for help, but the others pulled her toward the dancefloor. She decided to allow each man one dance before going back to Severus. May as well, otherwise they would never leave her alone.

...

Severus watched as poor Raven was dragged to the dance floor, looking over her shoulder at him. The Dark Lord stood alongside him, and glanced at him out of the corner of his red eyes. "You like her, don't you?" He seemed to notice he'd startled Severus, for he added, "It's quite obvious. If she enters a relationship with you, it may cement her loyalty to our cause." He fixed his Death Eater with a hard glare. "But if you do anything to make her betray us, it will be you who suffers for it. Before she does."

Severus nodded. "Understood, my lord." Just then, Raven broke away from the Death Eaters that had dragged her away and rushed up to Severus. He immediately took her hand. "Shall we?" She nodded, looking relieved, and, with a respectful nod to his master, Severus led Raven to the dance floor. He smiled down to her as they began to dance. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She shot him a filthy look. "I'm sticking with you the rest of the evening. No offense to those guys, but I prefer men with at least enough class not to drag me around."

He smirked. "I can't say I blame them. You look stunning this evening."

She blushed. "Thank you. You look nice too."

Severus looked at the shorter woman and felt a tender smile creep across his face. "You always look lovely to me, Raven." He brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Raven was blushing furiously. "You flatter me." She gave him a shy smile. "But thank you. You're very sweet."

...

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, and in a few hours, they were in Raven's office. Raven looked up at Severus. "I had a great time tonight."

Severus smiled at her. "As did I." Before he'd thought through it, he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. When he realized what he'd done, he blushed. "I'm sorry."

Raven put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Don't be." She stood on her tiptoes and, before either of them had fully processed what was happening, their lips met in a tender kiss.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they pulled apart, both flushed, but happy. "Really Raven?" a voice spoke up suddenly. "I thought you had better taste than that."

Raven glared at the book on the floor. "Damn, I'd forgotten about him." She picked up the book and dropped it again.

"Ouch! Raven!"

"Oops, you slipped," she snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She picked up the book, put it in her desk drawer, and slammed it shut. "I really need to get rid of that."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but, what is that?"

"Malchior. He was a dragon, but he was sealed in a book by a powerful wizard, and a thousand years later he found me, tricked me so I thought he was the wizard so I'd release him, seduced me so I fell in love with him, then when he was free he tried to kill me, so I sealed him away again. I'd locked him in my trunk for a while, but I guess he got mixed in with my other books when I moved in here."

Severus, noticing she seems tense, so he teased, "I hope that's not a common fate for your boyfriends."

Raven smiled, relaxing. "Only the ones who manipulate me and break my heart." She walked over to him and hugged him.

Severus wrapped his arms around Raven. "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I..." He looked into her violet eyes. "I love you."

Raven smiled. "I love you too." There lips met once more and for a moment everything was perfect. Then, all of a sudden, a large red portal appeared, and something came out. Raven gave it one look and her eyes narrowed. "Shit."


	11. Chapter 11

The Serpent and the Raven

Raven saw a face she'd sincerely hoped she'd never see again. The interdimensional astral projection of her father. "What do you want, Dad?"

"What? Can't a father visit his little girl?"

Raven considered it. "Well, he _can_, but you never _do_, unless you want something. If you want to eat my soul or use me as a portal again, the answer is no."

"Ok, I do want something. I want to know WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS UNHOLY ARE YOU DOING DATING A MORTAL?!"

Raven sighed and looked at Severus. "I'm sorry about this. Could you excuse us please?"

Severus, looking slightly frightened by the four-eyed monster with antlers, nodded slowly. "V-very well. Good night, Raven." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left.

Raven glared at her father. "Dad, why is your astral form wearing a _pink sweater vest_?! That's really embarassing!"

"You didn't answer my question. He's a _mortal_! He's not even handsome by mortal standards! What in hell could you find in him you couldn't find in that young Duke I found for you?"

"He's intelligent, kind, powerful, has class, and his idea of a romantic night _ISN'T_ biting my throat!" Raven put her hands on her hips. "And how did you find out anyway? We only started going out two seconds before you appeared."

"I've been watching you. Which reminds me, when did I give you permission to get a tattoo?!"

Raven groaned. "Dad, let me review something with you. We. Hate. Each other. We agreed on that when I was seventeen. You don't bother me, I don't bother you. So go home and leave me and Severus alone."

"Raven, that was years ago!"

"And?"

"And, now you need to get ready to rule your own dimension! You could own this puny world!"

"Dad, I flunked out of Demon school. On purpose! Taking over dimensions is your thing, not mine. And next time you decide to visit, let me know in advance so I can put up magic runes to keep you out of my life." She raised her hand. "Good bye Dad. Don't stay in touch." She used her powers to open a portal and send her father through it. After sealing the portal, Raven leaned against the wall and sighed. "Azar help me."

(AN: I know, it's short, but there will be more soon, I promise. Please review!)


End file.
